


Umbrellas And Question Marks

by JokerGothNerd



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Confused Everyone, Confused GCPD, GCPD, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's Okay, No one gets hurt, Romantic Fluff, everyone is happy, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Ed and Oswald have kept their relationship pretty much a secret, but when they finally get engaged, Oswald thinks it's a good idea to pick his fiancé up from work, as that's what Ed always wanted.





	Umbrellas And Question Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Tom. You know who you are.

How long had they been together now?

Approximately three years ago, Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot started going out. As far as everyone was aware, they had only met a handful of times, and nothing was ever suspected to be going on between them. And it wasn't like any of the GCPD spoke to Ed unless they absolutely had to; they hated his riddles, to his dismay.

When Ed got home, to the magnificent Cobblepot mansion, the sun was just setting, giving it the most beautiful, watercolour-type background. However instead of going straight (har, har, har) in, he diverted to the around the side, as a long path of lit candles stood to guide him. At the end of the line, was one of the tables from inside, full of food, and two chairs - with one already occupied with a Penguin.

“What are you doing?” Ed laughed, nervously, wondering what his boyfriend may have destroyed.

“I thought it was a nice evening, and that we could sit out here.”

Still, suspicious.

They giggled and joked as the sun went down, only the moonlight and candles - which mysteriously had not gone out yet - made it possible to see. They ended up slumped against each other, sat on the grass, drinking whatever expensive wine had been put out.

“You can't have only gone to all this trouble because it's a lovely evening. What's the catch?” Ed squinted next to him, after a few moments of silence.

“Are you saying I can't do anything nice for my boyfriend?” Oswald faked an offended look, Ed just raised an eyebrow, “Look, there is something I could do to say.”

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box, and handed it to Ed.

“You're the only friend I've ever had, the only person, other than my mother, to ever appreciate me. And I'm very grateful for that. I know it's hard to be together, but I want to take this further. So, Edward Nygma… will you marry me?” Inside the box, lay two silver rings. One with engraved with a question mark, and an emerald as the dot, the other with an umbrella, with an amethyst at the top. “I didn't know which you'd like, if you'd say yes, that is.”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes!” Edward shouted, smothering his now fiancé with kisses. His _fiancé._ Ed chose the umbrella one, as it represented Oswald's invaluable love for him.

“It's a shame we can't be open about this,” he mumbled, but still excited as hell. And that gave Penguin a great idea. If that's what his Nygma wanted, that's what he'd get.

"Hey, um... How did you get the table out here? And how are we getting it back in?"

"Shit."

* * *

T'was the very next day, at Gotham City Police Department. Ed was only working until 4pm, so Oswald thought it would be a great idea to pick him up from work. And probably cause a huge commotion in the process. But who was he to deny free attention?

The whole building was filled with noise of criminals yelling to be released, the police shouting, and the general chatter you would expect. However, when Cobblepot stood at the entrance, everyone shut up. And that was because, the city had been okay for a while. No wars, no proper bad guys to defeat. It was pretty quiet. But the Penguin, they thought wrongly, would only be there if something had gone badly. Like, _really, really_ badly. Which wasn't a good sign. And it was Jim Gordon who bravely spoke up.

“What is it, Penguin? What's going on?”

“Actually, I'm just picking my fiancé up from work,” he smirked.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , opened their eyes a bit wider, jaws dropped to the flaw. Who the hell would fall in love with Oswald Cobblepot? This they had to see. So, when he started to limp off, there was an unspoken agreement between police and criminals, that if they behaved and were quiet, they would all follow him. And that's precisely what the whole station did.

* * *

For Edward, it had been an okay sort of day. Couple of bodies to look at, a bit of paperwork and what-not. Two people had noticed his ring - Lee and Kristen - both congratulated him, asking who the lucky lady was, as to which he just blushed and never answered. It was odd though, Kristen looked a bit put out - before Ed and Oswald got together, Ed had a huge crush on her, and she just always seemed to hate him, until he was taken. Perhaps she saw it as a challenge.

The clock above the door said 3:57pm, so Ed began to clear the files away, but he was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, not bothering to turn around. It wasn't usually anyone important enough to do so.

"Guess?" Wait a sec. He knew that voice. He knew that voice very well indeed. That was the voice that didn't want their relationship out in public.

Ignoring those thoughts, Nygma turned and almost skipped to his Penguin, planting a kiss on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you wanted this out in the open," Oswald shuffled a little, "So, here you are."

"Whipped," someone mumbled. Both jumped, and walked over to the doorway, only to see the entire GCPD eavesdropping. It was Harvey Bullock who said it. And he was right.

But neither Nygma or Cobblepot cared, leaving them all wondering what the fucking hell this city had come to, only stopping to say "We'll send wedding invites soon," before exiting the building.

Whoever said being part of the GCPD wasn't fun?


End file.
